Hanging with Auntie Q
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: In a series of one shots Auntie Quinn navigates her niece Sugar through life with lessons in being awesome. Though her wife and Santana might kill her before it's all said and done. This is a Sharmony story, mirroring the path of how Faberry and Brittana got together.
1. Are you a man child

**AN: Just random one shots that I found saved on my lap top about Quinn.**

**Title: Are you a man child?**

**Summary: Based off a caption about Quinn being the coolest aunt ever to Sugar**

**000000**

**"Yes, I understand. I have no idea where she learned that kind of language." Santana groaned silently as the principle continued talking.**

** Sugar had gotten in trouble for cussing at her teacher during her math class, Santana didn't care about cussing but she never cussed around Sugar mostly because she was 9 and Brittany would withhold lady loving. She didn't wanna go through that again. Once she hung up she made her way down the steps hearing Sugar in fit of giggles, it was so hard to ground a kid when they laugh like an angel.**

**"Well that makes your teacher an asshole plain and simple."**

**Sugar laughed louder, "Yeah, asshole."**

** Santana froze and tried to recognize the other voice; she was 100% positive who it belonged to but she praying that wasn't true.**

**"Next time call her a jackass, it's not a cuss word."**

**Sugar laughed even more, "OK Auntie Quinn."**

** Santana walked down the steps and stood there in disbelief, Quinn had her daughter on the couch watching the "Classic" American Pie, eating ice cream before dinner, and teaching her cuss words. And she was pretty sure there was an empty six back of beer and six pack of root beer on the table. 'Oh for fucks sake, my daughter is acting like Quinn.' Santana thought as she made her presence known by turning off the TV.**

**Sugar pouted, "He was about to put his…"**

**"Doesn't matter!" Quinn covered her mouth.**

**Santana stood there, "Sugar, go to your room."**

**"Why?"**

**"You cussed at school today, go to your room. No TV." Santana pointed and Sugar pouted hugging Quinn and going to her room.**

**Quinn smiled, "Hey there."**

**"Don't 'hey there' me! Are you teaching my daughter swears?"**

**"No?"**

**Santana stared in disbelief, "ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW FABRAY?!"**

**"It's uh Berry now…"**

**"I CAN'T YELL OUT BERRY AND BE TAKEN SERIOUS!" Santana stopped yelling, "Quinn knock it off, stop drinking around her, stop feeding her all this crap before dinner, and stop saying lunchables are a proper meal."**

**Quinn flinched, "Well they are…"**

** Santana glared and walked over pulling Quinn's hair before crossing her arms again.**

**"Just because Rachel keeps Harmony on a tightly musical leash doesn't mean you can do that to my baby!" Santana stomped her foot in a Rachel fashion making Quinn smile.**

**"You're not that mad S. It was one word."**

**"She called her teacher an asshole and I just heard you suggest jackass and how does she know his dick is going in the pie?"**

**Quinn blushed, "I won't lie I'm a little buzzed." She gestured to the beer bottles, "And she's on a root beer high so she asked and I told her which meant starting the moving over."**

**"You unbelievable…" Santana smacked her in the head, "Man child!"**

**"I am not. I work, constantly, and I am the parent of a 9 year old."**

**"Does she watch American Pie and cuss? And drink 6 root beers?"**

**"No, Rachel would kill me."**

**Santana stared at her and smacked her again, "Now I'm going to kill you."**

**"Wait!"**

**"Fine, what are your final words?"**

**"SUGAR HELP!"**

** Sugar zoomed down the steps and jumped on Santana knocking her over and Quinn jumped in. Santana struggled to get free before finally giving in and playing along in the tickle war. Brittany walked through the door with Rachel and Harmony and put her hands on her hips.**

**"Santana!" Brittany spoke stopping the tickle war, "She's suppose to be getting grounded."**

**Santana got free, "I blame Quinn!"**

**"Nu uh!" Quinn declared from the floor with Sugar sitting on her.**

**Sugar pouted, "Quinn didn't do it."**

**"Santana…"**

**"You little brat, don't double team me."**

** Sugar got wide eyed and a tear slipped out with made Brittany glare at Santana as she picked Sugar up carrying her out. Sugar looked at Santana and smirked before burying her face to hide the victorious smile.**

**Quinn stood, "You will go far young skywalker."**


	2. When Quinn babysits

**Title: Hanging with Auntie Q **

**Summary: Another feature of Quinn being the coolest aunt/mom alive she is left to babysit Sugar and Harmony.**

**Rating: T for language**

**00000**

**"Listen the only reason I'm letting you babysit is because Britt on set teaching boy band queers how to dance and Rachel is in rehearsal." Santana glared, "I'll be out of court at 4:30 I want Sugar back the way I left her."**

**Quinn nodded, "Yeah sure."**

**"Do not take her to the tattoo polar and no cussing or R rated movies."**

**"Santana…"**

**"No soda, no candy, no more fur coats, and no musicals."**

**"San…"**

**"No comics, no Star Wars crap, and no…"**

**"SANTANA!"**

**"What?"**

**"Get the hell out. I got this shit sown up."**

** Santana glared and hugged Sugar tightly before leaving. She wasn't sure how she became the responsible one over Quinn. Every time she picked up Sugar from the Berry house she was a little more like Quinn. Not high school Quinn but college "I found myself in comics and lesbianism" Quinn. Santana was not the least bit happy but Quinn was her best friend her daughter loved the woman.**

** Quinn grinned at Sugar and put a hand on her head leading her to the kitchen. Resting her hand on top of her head with a smirk.**

**"We were just making banana splits."**

**"For breakfast?"**

**"Breakfast of champions young Skywalker."**

**"We…does that mean Harmony is here?"**

** Quinn nodded knowingly. The little Lopez had a majorly obvious crush on her little Berry. Santana wasn't happy because Harmony seemed to be a little Rachel and could boss Sugar around with ease. Even Rachel wasn't found of it because Sugar was a little hellion that annoyed the crap out of her. Quinn and Brittany on the other hand were absolutely thrilled with the idea of it. They went into the kitchen where Harmony was pouring chocolate syrup all over the chocolate ice cream.**

**Quinn grinned, "You have more syrup than ice cream Padme."**

** "Breakfast of champions mama. Good morning Sugar."**

**Sugar grinned, "You look pretty!"**

**"Thank you for the exceptional compliment." Harmony walked over kissing her on the cheek and grabbed marshmallows.**

** Quinn laughed at how the 10 year old before her glued to her spot. She snapped and when Sugar didn't move she shrugged and went to finish making her own ice cream. Eventually Sugar joined them in the making of ice cream. After running out of toppings and Quinn absolutely denying them to use her personal Oreo stash the threesome was on the couch watching cartoons. The phone rang and Sugar jumped over grabbing it.**

**"Thank you for Sugar Shack the shack made out of ice cream and champions!"**

**"That is not proper phone etiquette young lady."**

**"Blah blah Auntie Q handle your woman." **

**Quinn snorted and took the phone, "Hello beautiful wife."**

**"Hey there sweetie, look I won't be home till 4:30 instead of noon so please take Harmony to her voice lessons."**

**"Sure thing…damn it all to hell that's gonna stain."**

**"What? Quinn?"**

**"I love you!" Quinn hung up.**

** She stared at the offending stain on the white area rug. She told Rachel that white fabric and kids don't mix, even though she's the one that made the mess.**

**"Shit."**

**"Shit."**

**"Shit."**

**Quinn stared at the girls, "Rachel is gonna kill me."**

**"Yes." Harmony beamed, she was jittery from the ice cream.**

**Sugar smiled, "So dead."**

**"Thanks girls. Go get ready Harmony and Sugar go wash your face I got someone to tattoo someone famous."**

**"Who?" Both girls stared intently.**

**"Just Noah Puckerman."**

**They frowned, "Uncle Puck?"**

**"Mami said he's not famous."**

**"Yeah mommy said he's just Uncle Noah."**

**Quinn rolled her eyes, "He's still a rock star."**

**"That means man whore." Sugar sniggered.**

**"Go get ready smart asses."**

** When the girls went upstairs Quinn went to wash the bowls then get ready. Everyone was surprised when Quinn deferred medical school for a year and the surprises kept coming. She became a music producer, a carpenter, and finally a photographer/ tattoo artist which she made a very nice living from due to her clientele. Rachel fully supported everything that Quinn wanted to do because she knew Quinn was suppressed in high school and needed to find herself.**

**0000**

** They reached the tattoo pallor at noon; both girls were running around, burning off the ice cream and singing one of Puck's newest songs. His song were not for kids, not even a little bit.**

**"Stop fucking moving Puckerman."**

**"You're tatting my neck babe."**

**"Stop before I fuck up and it looks like a murder scene."**

** He finally stopped moving as she continued to work. The little girls were not supposed to be there according to their mothers but Quinn and Brittany didn't see why. Okay so Puck had his band with him, everyone (including Quinn) was smoking, cussing, and drinking. But it was a family business.**

**"Mama what's a cum guzzler?"**

**Quinn jabbed Puck in the neck, "What the fuck? Don't say that."**

**"Ow Q my fucking throat."**

**"But that man said Noah should get cum guzzler beside his mouth."**

**Quinn glared, "Dude get the hell out." She flicked the cigarette at him, "Get."**

** The guy was close to protest but left seeing the look on her face.**

**"Stupid idiot." Quinn shook her head, "Rachel is gonna kill me."**

**00000**

** After bribing the kids with pizza and gummy bears to not repeat any new words they were back in the Berry living room. Harmony was in Sugars lap feeding her pizza and explaining the important of Broadway. Quinn tuned her daughter out the minute she heard her say that Kurt Hummel and her mother were the rebirth of Broadway. The girls were through soda and Quinn was finishing beer while editing pictures. The voice lessons forgotten completely. Once the pizza was gone, the boxes tossed in the floor, and soda along with beer cans were thrown around the girls. Scarface and feeding each other gummy bears while Quinn sent off the final product of her picture.**

**Sugar stood, "You need a fucking army to take me!"**

** Harmony laughed and cheered loudly. The front door opened as Harmony pretended to shoot Sugar while Santana and Rachel eased into the house. Rachel looked around the trashed living room and her eyes landed on the stain while Santana stared at her daughter wrestling Harmony for the gummy bears.**

**Rachel closed her eyes, "Quinn!"**

**"Shit!"**

**"Shit."**

**"Shit."**

**Quinn stared at the girls, "Not now." She smiled at Rachel, "Hello beautiful wife."**

**"Beautiful wife hell! Look at my living room! Look at my child!"**

**Santana glared, "You impossible man child I'm gonna beat you!"**

**"They're alive!" Quinn muted the TV, "And healthy!"**

**Sugar stood, "I had ice cream for breakfast and I'm gonna marry Harmony. Oh and I watched Uncle Puck get a tattoo."**

**"Sugar! Shut up." Quinn threw a pillow.**

**Harmony grinned, "I didn't say yes. You have to agree to accept my last name. Mommy what's a cum guzzler?"**

** Santana and Rachel looked horrified as Quinn tried to die and disappear into the couch.**

**"Sugar lets go I need to explain something." Santana glared at Quinn, "Like why mami killed Auntie Q."**

**"Bye." Sugar smiled as Santana pulled her out.**

**Harmony beamed, "I'm so in possible love if she can sing."**

** Harmony ran up the stairs singing 'I feel pretty' loudly.**

**"Quinn…"**

**Quinn gulped loudly, "Remember we're in love."**

**"Mommy I missed voice lessons but don't worry Uncle Noah thought me how to flex my guns."**

**"Quinn I am going to kill you."**

**"Shit."**

**0000**

**Quinn may come off as childish but she just believes that children should have freedom to experiment as long as no one gets arrested. **


	3. Jello

**Title: Realizations**

**Summary: Sugar has a bad first day. So Quinn comes to the rescue**

**00000**

**"Look what she's turned our baby into."**

**"San, you're acting crazy again."**

**"Babe, if this were high school I would be forced to slushy her." **

** Santana frowned as Brittany her arm gently as they watched their daughter walking around in black 501 jeans cuffed above her red Chuck Taylor sneakers, a faded red Star Wars shirt which use to belong to Quinn, and a pair of black and red suspenders. Santana was horrified that her 12 year old daughter was a geek. She legit almost cried when she noticed during school shopping. Brittany got whatever Sugar wanted and Santana only agreed to buy her shoes. Santana pointed out to Sugar that maybe Quinn isn't cool but a "fucking man child" to which Sugar replied, 'She has the force mami. The force.'.**

** They were currently waiting for the Berry family to come over so the girls could catch the bus together. Santana was ecstatic to see if Harmony looked as horribly awkward Rachel in argyle sweaters. When the doorbell rang Sugar shot across the living room opening the door. She froze Staring at Harmony, her mouth hanging open. Rachel cleared her throat, frowning when Sugar just squeaked. She walked in pass the girls ruffling Sugar's hair going in the house. **

**Santana grinned, "Is it an animal or argyle?"**

**"What?" Rachel sat beside Brittany.**

**Santana rolled her eyes, "Harms sweater, what does it look like?" **

**"Oh...I guess you don't know." **

**"Know what?" **

** Santana's question was answered by Sugar walking in backwards staring at Harmony in her red and black cheer leading uniform. Santana frowned deeply and leaned into Brittany who was grinning. Quinn collapsed in the recliner. **

**"My little Padme is a cheerleader." **

**Harmony rolled her eyes in a perfect imitation of cheerio Quinn, "Stop calling me that."**

**"Unbelievable...with all the time she spends around Rachel..." Santana grumbled, "This is pay back for messing with the Lima Losers." **

**Rachel shook her head, "No, that pay back will be physical."**

**"Shut up hobbit."**

**Quinn looked at Sugar, "You look awesome young Skywalker." **

**"Thank you Obi-Wan." Sugar bowed grabbing her book bag.**

**Harmony made a face, "Mama, you shouldn't encourage nerd." She looked at Sugar, "Cute..in a sort of 'I got dressed in the dark' kind of way."**

**"Wow...thanks."**

**Santana glared, "Just...wow." **

**"Come on." Harmony pointed at Sugar.**

**Sugar extended her arm, "My lady."**

**"Loser." **

** Harmony put her bag on the girls arm walking out the door. **

**Sugar beamed, "She wants all up on this." **

** Quinn and Brittany gave her two thumbs up as she walked out. Santana and Rachel on the other hand shared an annoyed look when the door was closed. **

**Santana frowned, "That uppity little..."**

**"Hush." Brittany rubbed her thigh, "I think it's cute."**

**Quinn nodded, "We foreshadowed it."**

**"Of course you did." **

**Rachel pouted, "She quit her voice lessons, ballet, and went out for cheer leading all in the same week. She walked down the stops this morning and stopped at the top of the steps, raising an eyebrow. I was afraid to get hit with a slushy." **

**"It wasn't that bad. She's just trying to grow up." Quinn placed a hand on Rachel's baby bump, "Relax before you stress our girl."**

**Santana rolled her eyes, "Sugar is president of the sci-fi club. She started the damn club." **

**"San, calm down before you wake up Petey." **

**"I'm not gonna wake ..."**

** She was cut off by a crying baby, she sighed getting up and going upstairs. Quinn stood and pulled Rachel. **

**"Come on beautiful wife. We get to see the baby." Quinn smiled at Brittany, "Another visit to the doctor." **

**Rachel pouted, "I'm not beautiful. I'm fat." **

**"You're pregnant." Quinn kissed the side of her head. **

**Santana walked down the steps holding Petey, "Bye tubby." **

** Rachel started to cry and waddled out Quinn glared. **

**"I hate you." She looked at Brittany, "I love you though." **

**0000**

** Quinn was at her studio taking pictures of the newest young starlet that was so into being around Quinn that she wanted her to take all her pictures. Though Quinn never spoke to her vice verse. Her phone rang and she grabbed it placing it to her ear. **

**"Hello?" She stopped snapping pictures. **

**"Quinn Berry?" **

**"Yep." **

**"This is Mr. Parker from Sylvester Middle school, we have Sugar Lopez in the office."**

**"What happened?"**

**"There was an incident at lunch."**

**"On the way." **

** Quinn hung up and ruched out, not bothering to change out of her clothes that were stained by ink, from developing pictures earlier, or saying bye to the actress. She got to the school and hurried inside and straight to the office. She froze seeing Sugar covered a green and sticky looking substance. After signing her out they get to the studio in silence. Once inside Sugar sat on the couch and Quinn went into the bathroom, coming back out with a towel and a wet rag tossing it at her niece then went to the fridge taking out a 6 pack of beer and root beer then went and want down beside her. **

**"What happened?"**

**"Got thrown in a trash can for sitting with the Bees."**

**"The what?"**

**"That's what they call they cheerleaders. Bees, evil Bees. The unholy unity."**

**Quinn raised an eyebrow, "What?" **

**"Apparently Harmony leads these two girls around running everything. And the other one...Naya...said I was in the wrong place. So she order me in the trash..."**

**Quinn opened a beer, "Wha did Harmony do?"**

**"Nothing."**

**"What?!" **

**"Nothing, unless she wanted to join me. Naya told her losers sit in or beside the can and Heather said something about ducks and garbage and jello." **

**Quinn frowned, "I'm gonna talk to her." **

**"Don't!" Sugar sighed, "It's not that big of a deal. I will never eat jello again though, and I really like jello."**

**"Explains why you're green." **

**"I don't get it."**

**"Get what?" **

**"Well everyone loves you, I walked in today with my club and we were like just that are easy to throw into lockers and trash cans." Sugar looked at her, "At lunch we were all thrown in the trash...a can full of green jello."**

** Quinn finished her beer and opened another looking at Sugar for a second. **

**"Sugar, I wasn't always the ball of awesome before you. Back in Lima I was a cheerio, head bitch, better known as the spawn of Satan. Well technically a cheerleader, I was mean as hell to everyone." **

**"Why?"**

**"It was easier to slushy someone deemed a loser, like Kurt and Rachel, over accepting I was just like them. I was in deep denial, so deep that I was almost knocked up by Puck."**

**"Gross."**

**"I know. I was kicked out because of the scare, then I went through this pink hair punk face, got a tattoo that was a bitch to cover up. When I got into Yale there were so many people like me interested in what San calls, 'weird geek shit'. I think I messed up here Skywalker, I gave you the impression I'm cool and well...I'm not." **

**"I know that Obi." Sugar shrugged, "But that's why you're freaking cool. Because you're not even when your tattoo sleeve because you top it off with high waters and some cartoon shirt. But it's okay because people still like you, right?" **

**"I don't know and I don't really give a damn."**

**"And that why you're so damn cool." **

** Quinn smirked taking another drinking handing Sugar a beer. **

**"If you tell your mami I'm gonna kick your scrawny ass."**

**"I love you Obi."**

**"Love you too Young Skywalker." **

**0000**

**AN: I have this series already written. Just posting and editing a lot**


	4. Confessions

**Title: Confessions**

**Summary: Sugar makes a confession. Harmony makes a move. Quinn makes a point. **

**00000**

**"I called you all here to make a confession."**

**Santana stared, "If she's pregnant I'm coming for that ass Q." **

**"Santana!" Rachel and Brittany glared covering their babies ears. **

**Santana rolled her eyes, "Petey is 3 and Charlie is 2 they don't understand." **

**"Why would come for me?" **

**"She idolizes your weird ass, you almost got knocked up. Maybe she finished the job." I knew sci-fi was code for sex club."**

**Harmony scoffed, "They scream virgin."**

**"You better scream virgin." Quinn warned her.**

**Sugar groaned, "No...idiots...I swear..mama." **

**"Let her talk." **

**"I'm a lesbian." She then glared at Harmony, "And I gets muh macks on plenty." **

**"Your hand doesn't count."**

**"How about my fist up in ya grill? Does that count?"**

**Santana beamed, "1, we knew that, you suck at leering and 2, my baby is a pimp."**

**"Santana don't encourage pimping." **

**Rachel stood, "My daughter is too young for this." She looked at Sugar, "Congratulations on your sapphic endeavors."**

**"I'll show you where the really good baby food is. Come on Petey, sandwich time." **

** Brittany and Rachel walked out, talking a mile a minute about food. After all of middle school Sugar was finally annoyed by the bullying and threatened to go, 'all Lima Heights', on someone, actually doing so is what made people leave her alone. Now 14 she was more like Santana in way of her attitude but still happened to be the biggest geek in upstate New York. **

**Harmony rolled her eyes, "Is that it?"**

**"You're the size of a gnome." Sugar glared, but she looked hurt. **

**Harmony smirked, "How cute." **

**"I don't like you." Sugar went up to her room. **

**Quinn plucked Harmony in the head, "Apologize." **

** Harmony went upstairs. **

**"My baby is a pimp."**

**Quinn smirked, "She's never even been kissed. You know that?"**

**"Let me believe."**

**Sure baby." Quinn laughed, "Sure." **

**0000**

** Harmony eased in the room and scoffed looking at the space ship models hanging from the ceiling. She sat on the bed laughing at the Spiderman blanket.**

**Sugar looked at her, "What?"**

**"Nothing, come sit beside me."**

**Sugar sat down, "What? I don't do this secret friend shit."**

**"I'm apologizing for insulting you. Jedi dork."**

**"Apology accepted bitch." **

** They stared at each other until harmony smirked leaned in kissing her. **

**Sugar pulled away, "What are you doing?"**

**"You like getting your "macks" on right?" **

**"Uh..."**

**"Or did you lie? Look the whole squad has made out, I'm a JV captain and I need to catch up."**

**She straddled Sugar, "It's a good trade." **

**"Uh..." Sugar looked at her. **

** Harmony pinned her down and kissed her deeply, Sugar gave in quickly kissing her deeply. She gripped the back of Harmony's thighs, dragging her hands up slowly, Harmony sat up when she felt hands on her bottom. **

**"Don't touch my ass."**

**"Why?"**

**"I said so."**

**Sugar rolled her eyes, "Get off me."**

**"Do you not want me?"**

**"Uh..."**

**"That's what I thought."**

** Harmony started kissing her again. **

**0000**

**"Harmony, I said move it!" Quinn called, "Rachel and Charlie are getting fussy."**

**Rachel glared, "Shut up. Take me home baby."**

** Harmony walked down the steps and took Charlie going outside, Rachel following, waddling along. She was pregnant with their third child, Quinn had only carried Harmony, after that Rachel demanded to carry a child. Now she was on their third on. **

**Quinn smiled, "Goodbye Pierce family. I'll see you soon." She looked directly at Sugar, "Off to do some tattoos." **

** Sugar nodded and Quinn left. **

**Santana smiled, "So tell me about this macking."**

**"San, go play with Petey."**

**"But..."**

**"Now." **

** Santana sighed went up to Petey's room muttering under her breath. **

**Brittany looked at Sugar, "Lying is bad."**

**"I know."**

**"It's okay to not be macking. Especially if you're waiting for the right girl. And some times the right girl will be mean to everyone, once in a while you. But you'll find her and she will love you. You can't give up." Brittany pulled her in a hug kissing her on the cheek, "Put on a coat before you climb out your window. Remember Quinn isn't the only one you can talk to."**

**"I know mama...she's just not...ya know my mom." **

**Brittany grinned, "I remember having a Quinn of my own when I was your age. Come back for dinner."**

**"Okay." She stood up and went to the door pulling on her coat. **

**"And tell Quinn that if she gives you another beer I'm gonna get you both."**

** Sugar blushed and walked out. **

**0000**

**"Look I don't do drunk tats."**

**"And whyses is thats?"**

**"Kid, get the fuck out."**

**"My fafer is a distinct astronomy!"**

**"Out! Or I'll throw you out. Through a door. That is closed!" **

** The teen stumbled out as Sugar rode her bike through the front door, getting off placing it against the wall. She walked over to a stool on the other side of the woman lying in a chair as Quinn started her tattoo again. **

**"What's on your mind Sugar?"**

**"I need advice."**

**"Q is the best at that, because of her I stopped hookin."**

**Quinn sighed, "Shut up Coty."**

**"Sorry, go on."**

** Sugar watched Quinn add another tattoo to the woman's arm. **

**"Was your first kiss perfect."**

**"No."**

**"Coty, I thought I told you to shut up." Quinn looked at Sugar, "I was 10 and no."**

**Sugar scoffed, "Too young to count." **

**"It was your mami and she made sure it did. But the shit out of my lip. Got stitches."**

**Sugar cringed, "Gross." **

**"Why are you asking?' **

**"My first kiss was with who I wanted but she kinda took it cause I lied about being a mack. I wanted it to be her, she's so special, but her straddling me wasn't exactly what I wanted. Well I did..."**

**Quinn looked up, "Harmony?" **

**"No, uh just someone."**

**"Right." **

**"Obi-wan you're my only hope. What do I do?" **

**Quinn smirked at her dramatics, "You forget her."**

**"What?" **

**"You forget her. She'll remember you while she dates the quarterback and you'll forget her while you mindlessly hook up in stairwells wishing it was her." Quinn moved to the change the ink and needle, "When your moms first started dating, I use that term loosely, the same thing happened. So Brittany moved on forcing San to kind of grow up and admit it was more than sex." **

**"Gross." **

**"You didn't have to see it so get over it. Anyway after she was outed in a commercial, because of this fucking idiot Rachel was dating, she came to terms and won Brittany back. So forget about her. Wait until she sees you and herself. Because she's anything like me, and she is, she'll come around in an understated dramatic way."**

**Sugar frowned, "Is it possible to inherit a fucked up love life?" **

**"Yes."**

** Sugar groaned and Quinn chuckled, still working intently. **

**"But you got some good genes in that regard. Brittany is a champ and Santana knows how to keep what's hers. Harmony on the other hand, she'll over analyze, deny, be cruel, and will be dramatic. Runs in the family, Hiram once burned Leroy's name in the his front yard to prove his love. I stopped a wedding by busting in singing Taylor Swift." **

** Quinn shook her head at the look on Sugar's face. **

**"She called off the wedding, slapped me, and ignored me for a month. Then she made this elaborate showing by coming to my house trashed and sobbing with Santana singing 'Say a little prayer' and loudly. My mom called the cops, which was hilarious because Santana just collapsed to the ground giving up and Rachel started singing Johnny Cash...it was really weird." **

** She looked at Sugar. **

**"You know what, stay away from glee club that'll cut down on the drama. If it's one thing I learned it's that a lot of weird, random, and bad shit happens when you put socially awkward kids in one room." **

**Sugar stared, "What?"**

**"Glee is the most misleading bullshit. Trust me, between all the singing and dancing it's tears and fighting. It's like RENT. Happy, Happy, joy, joy, FUNERAL!"**

**Quinn looked thoughtful, "Though no one died, almost did but that was a misunderstanding." **

** Sugar stared, she looked annoyed and confused. **

**"No offense but what the ********fuck ****are you talking about?" **

**"No clue.," Quinn blew on the area, wiping around, "Point is, avoid glee and forget Harmony. Because after what Rachel and I put our parents through trying to be together I refuse to live through it again." **

**"It's not Harmony." **

**"And I'm not hiding porn in the basement." **

**"Too much information Obi."**

**"Too much information would be telling you I banged both your moms in the locker room."**

**"Oh my God!" **

**"That's what I said." Quinn smirked leaning up, "Seriously, forget her."**

**"I will, thanks for the help and scarring me for life." **

**"Anytime." **

** Sugar rolled her bike out and Quinn went back to word. **

**Coty chuckled, "She's so not gonna listen." **

**"Shut up...I know." **

**0000**

**AN: Ill be taking suggestions after the next chapter. **


	5. Forgetting

**Title: Forgetting**

**Summary: Sugar forgets. Harmony remember. Rachel and Quinn get annoyed. **

**AN: Some Rachel and Harmony bonding in this one. **

**00000**

**"****Why did we agree to this?" **

**Quinn looked up, "Because social settings are the perfect place to grow and meet your peers." **

**"Don't mock me."**

**"You make it so eas...stop right there."**

** Quinn looked at Charlie, now 3, running down the hall with a golf club in one hand and a bat in the other. A bicycle helmet was covering her head with a baseball mitt on top of it. Quinn walked up to the little girl and stared at her, amused but concerned because she looked like she was going to do something that Quinn, as a mother, should be concerned about. **

**"What are you doing?" **

**Charlie smiled, "Exploring mommy."**

**"Uh...where?"**

**"Harmy's room."**

** Quinn smiled adjusting her baseball mitt watching her run down the hall. Rachel walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist as Quinn puts an arm around her shoulder. **

**"It's not fair."**

**"What?"**

**"All of our kids are just like you."**

**Quinn laughed, "Are not."**

**"Uh huh." Rachel pouted, "I get to spoil Lucy."**

**"You spoil them all."**

**"MOM!"**

** Rachel and Quinn share a look and walk to Harmony's room, Charlie skipped out heading into another room. The women walked in and Harmony looked like her world was coming to an end.**

**"Mommy...look."**

** Rachel looked at her daughter's MyFaceBook page and saw a picture of Sugar with some girl in her lap, not just some girl but Raine Evans. Mercedes and Sam's daughter. **

**"Mama, can I talk to mommy please?" **

** Quinn shrugged and walked out to find Charlie. She knew and accepted that. Rachel closed the door and walked up sitting down in the bed as Harmony marching back and forth, stomping her feet and Rachel was readying herself for the diva tantrum. She had so regretted ever doing this to anyone, this had to be the definition of karma. **

**"How can she just want to be with that...she's a loser and all she does is try to be in her face. Sugar hates her!" **

**Rachel stared, "Doesn't look that way."**

**"Are you kidding? That is the fakest smile I've ever seen!" **

** Rachel just stared, she had the exact same conversation when she saw pictures of Quinn with some girl. Harmony looked down at the ground then back up. **

**"Raine is a b...witch!" Raine sat down. **

**Rachel stared, "Aren't you dating Cory?"**

**"I hate Cory. He's tall, so damn tall." Harmony turned red, she had picked up Quinn's language, "And I swear he's just.."**

** Rachel felt like she was having a horrible nightmare.**

**"And she's bringing Raine to the party. What am I gonna do?!" **

**Rachel sighed, "Look at me and stop talking."**

** She completely understood why her parents cringed when she slammed the door. **

**"Do you like Sugar?"**

**"No, she's a dork."**

**"Point? So is your mother and I love her to death."**

**Harmony frowned, "Everyone loves mama. Everyone, even the PTA with her tattoos and being tattoo magazines." **

**"The point here is, you don't tease your mom with slushy facials, which stop this instant or I will get Quinn and Santana to slushy you." **

** Harmony frowned, she had done it once and it was in anger. And it just happen to catch on. She managed to slow it down but some how and some way Sugar always managed to get covered in slushy or jello. **

**"You do it too Sugar because, like Quinn, you have a sick way of showing affection. She called me man hands for years, and it caught on quick. Just like you calling Sugar "Stripper girl", which also stops."**

**Harmony sighed, "It was once, Naya just ran with it." **

**"Stop mentioning people you know. I almost had a heart attack last time they were over." **

**Harmony put her head on Rachel's shoulder, "Chris thinks you're crazy."**

**"And Chris reminds me of Kurt."**

**"It's creepy, he looks just like daddy." **

** Rachel nodded, they had told her about Kurt being her father second she asked who it was and she had been in love with the idea ever since. Rachel kissed the top of her head.**

**"I'm not as good as your mom at advice but listen to me, you will never know what you're doing until the day you open your eyes and realize that there is no such thing as fair. Life is given to you, you take it and ****play with the cards you're dealt. But the best part is, we all get the same cards, we just deal a different way."**

**Harmony looked confused, "Are are you telling me to just deal with it?" **

**"Yes princess, I am." **

** Harmony buried her face in the pillow letting out a frustrated groan. **

**"You and mom are so frustrating." **

**Rachel nodded, "Yes, we are, but you keep giving me flashbacks and I am frankly starting to get scared." **

**000000**

** Rachel waved bye worriedly as she watch Quinn on the porch, she was leaving Quinn in charge of high schoolers, why hadn't she learned from leaving her in care of 9 year olds. Quinn walked into the house and put her hand in her hair. **

**"Uh, I'm gonna be in the black room. If you break something then you deal with Rachel, not me." **

** Quinn walked up the steps and Harmony smiled at Chris and Amber clapping her hands. **

**"Tonight will be perfect."**

**Amber nodded, "Girl, everyone will love this. Your mama is so cool."**

**"Coolest mom in the world. Though I do admire Rachel, God she's just so...it's official I crown her the new Babs."**

**Harmony rolled her eyes, "Don't tell her that."**

** The laughed moved to the basement when they call lights and heard loud music. The basement door was thrown open by Jackson Puckerman, aka "JP", hold a case of beer. **

**"The Joker has arrived." He smirked running his fingers over his hair, he did not go for the mohawk, even a little bit. **

**"Beer but no people, nice."**

**"Oh no, I brought the gang."**

** He brought the glee club over in the bed of his truck. The only way Rachel would agree to a house party where Quinn was in charge was a glee house party. Because as far as she was concerned there was no way glee kids could destroy her house. Rory and Darren, Blaine and Kurt's sons, walked in with Cameron, Finn's son and they were followed by Kevin, Artie's son, Harry, Tina and Mike's son, and finally Sugar and Raine. Harmony clenched her jaw when she saw them joined at the hip. **

**"Welcome to my home." Harmony smiled, painfully. **

**Chris grinned, "Let's get this...hi Quinn." **

** Quinn just nodded and walked straight to JP putting her hand out and he frowned handing her the case. She rolled her eyes and put it down on the ground putting her hand back out, he just stared at her. **

**"I'm a little confused." **

**"Of course, keys." **

** JP handed her the keys and she went back up the steps. **

**"Coolest mom ever."**

**0000**

** The party was in full swing by the time Naya and Heather arrived, they were only there because their own party was busted and Harmony was still there friend, in glee or not. **

**"Puckerman, this is lame."**

**Heather shook her head, "No it's amazing. Let's keep dancing." **

**"Babe, put your clothes back on..." Naya choked back a sob, "Everyone is looking at you."**

**"Never!" **

**"Why do you...always do this?" **

** Across the room Harmony sat drunkenly on the stage watching Raine and Sugar grinding to no music, where was the music? She dropped her beer bottle and Cameron walked up handing her another one as he sat down. She put her head on his shoulder. **

**"Wanna make out?"**

**"I'm gay."**

**"Me too. So it would be gay."**

**He laughed, "How drunk are you?"**

**"Drunk as shit." She sighed, "Look at them, I want to kill them."**

** Cameron looked at the angry and clingy brunette shaking his head. **

**"Let's talk about stereotypes for a moment." He drunk some of his beer, "Let's start with JP and Amber, JP is what I call sober tool box, drunk romantic. He recites poetry to her. Amber is the sweetheart sober, goofy drunk. That's why JP thinks he's not getting anywhere."**

** Harmony watched JP read from his phone and Amber laugh. **

**"Now Chris and Rory, Chris is gay sober and gayer drunk. Not much difference there. Now we have Rory, he's from the Bronx but drunk he's Irish. Why? I don't know. But there it is, he's a damn leprechaun."**

** She chuckled at his fake Irish accent and Chris' flamboyant movements. He continued from Heather's need to be naked and Naya's crying until he reached Sugar and Raine.**

**"Right now, Sugar "Spock" Lopez is the coolest person in this house. Including Quinn. The girl has on Spock ears." Cameron laughed as she put up the sign, "Ann Raine is the ice queen diva bitch from hell. But right now she's the nicest person I've ever met."**

** Harmony clenched her jaw and clinged to Cameron more. **

**"Look at us, I am the tall, awkward, Christian gay boy sober and drunk I am the lovely observant gay friend and you are a closet case being a clingy and angry fag hag. We're pretty pathetic right now." **

** She glared at her friend and hit him in the chest, he was a big asshole some times, just like her uncle Finn. She rolled her eyes, "I'll handle it myself." **

** She stood up and put her arms in the air, **

**"Spin the bottle bitches!" **

**0000**

** Quinn looked at the vent and raised an eyebrow, this was almost creepy. Well at least no one would drive home drunk and Rachel wouldn't be home till morning so it was all good. As long as no one got pregnant, they get pregnant at their own house, not hers. **

**00000**

** Harmony stared at the cursed bottle, all her friends had been kissed by her or were kissing her with the exception of Sugar. They were making out the whole damn time. Every time it was her turn it went right to Raine. Harmony was annoyed, she glared at the bottle. **

**"Listen to me," She bargained quietly, well loudly but her friends were too drunk to notice, "Just once. Just fucking once."**

** She spun the bottle and it landed on Sugar, she silently thanked God and leaned in pulling Sugar to the closet. **

**"Seven minutes in Heaven. Timer starts when I say!" **

** Harmony pushed Sugar into the closet and closed the door kissing Sugar deeply flip the light off. **

**"Start!" Harmony punched her in the shoulder, "Really? Raine?"**

**"What the fuck are you hitting me for?" She rubbed her shoulder, "Yes, Raine." **

** Harmony kissed her again, falling into the wall and on the ground with Sugar on top of her. **

**"Why Raine?" Harmony kissed her deeply.**

**Sugar kissed her back then pulled away, "She likes me for me."**

**"She's a bitch." Harmony bucked her hips up kissing her again. **

**Sugar pressed into her, "So are you." **

**"God, Sugar, you annoy me."**

**"Fuck you Harmony."**

**"TIMES UP!" **

**"Go fuck Raine." **

** Sugar stood up and pulled Harmony close to her. **

**"I will."**

** The door opened and she stormed out pulling Raine with her out the house. Harmony let out a groan and slammed the door. Cory knocked on the door. **

**"Uh Harms?"**

**"My aunt calls me that you idiot!" **

**000**

** Quinn walked outside in the morning watching JP toss Darren into the bed of the truck and drive off, slowly. She shook her head and sat on the sidewalk drinking her coffee as Sugar walked up sitting on the steps beside Quinn's legs. Quinn handed her a cup and looked down at her. **

**"What did you do?"**

**"I didn't forget her."**

**Quinn stared at the hickey on her neck, "You didn't? Did she do that? Because she's still my daughter and I might have to shoot you." **

** Sugar smirked but shook her head drinking more of her coffee. **

**"No, it was Raine. But I did call out Harmony's name. So that's over."**

**Quinn frowned, "Sugar, what did I tell you?"**

**"I know Quinn, I fucking know. You tell me every damn time. But...I love her." Sugar let out a sob, "I love her..and I don't know what to do." **

** She broke down and dropped her cup, Quinn put her cup down and moved close pulling Sugar into her arms rubbing her back. **

**"Shh, it's okay kid. It's okay." She rocked her, "I know it hurts, I know baby, but you gotta breath. Just breath." **

**0000**

**AN: So like I imagine this is how Brittany was with her "Quinn" when she was Sugar's age and everything was going on with Santana. Harmony is clearly pressed as a lemon in a cheer leading skirt. **


	6. Prom Erection

**Title: Prom Night**

**Summary: "Why do we always meet here?" "I don't know. Something always bring us here." "Maybe it's destiny." **

**00000**

** Sugar stared at her reflection and frowned tugging on her Superman tie, how did Raine convince to go to prom and run for prom king? Ever since Brittany said she ran for king Raine demanded that Sugar keep up the tradition. Sugar wasn't in a place to say no, Raine had her on a tight leash for second slip up in calling out the wrong name. Brittany walked into the room and started to fix the tie for her. **

**"I should have taught you how to do this." **

**Sugar shrugged, "Why would you?"**

**"Well daddy showed me and I figured Quinn would show you the better way she showed me."**

**Sugar stared, "Amazing."**

**"You look gorgeous."**

** Sugar put her fingers in her choppy hair, she had a Quinn haircut, and blushed.**

**"Mom..."**

**"Sorry, I'm just so happy. My Quinn tied my bow tie for me."**

**"Who was your Quinn?"**

**"Quinn." Brittany pecked the tip of her nose, "But a different Quinn, she was in a wheelchair." **

** Sugar just nodded, she wasn't going to ask about the wheelchair thing, she just accepted that Quinn had a fucked up childhood, somewhere between being manic depressive and apparently crippled after stopping Rachel's wedding to uncle Finn she just decided their before lives was too much for her to handle. **

**"You are so gonna be King."**

**"Were you king?"**

**Brittany nodded, "Yep, but I didn't win because Santana and Quinn stuffed the ballot box so Rachel could win." **

**"Why did they do that?" **

**"Because the biggest bitch in high school had the sweetest soul. Now hurry up before Santana comes to rush you." **

** Brittany kissed her on the cheek and walked out the room. Sugar looked back in the mirror and exhaled before walking out the room and going down the steps wearing a black tux, a red button down shirt, and her Superman tie, a gift from Harmony when they were 11. **

**Santana started taking pictures, "My baby is all grown up!" **

**"Mami, you're blinding me." **

**"Hush." Santana started taking more. **

** The front door opened and Quinn walked in with her arms crossed her chest as she sat down with a glare in Sugar's direction. Sugar gave her a confused look until she saw Raine walk in wearing a body hugging red dress, that couldn't be it? She looked over Raine and saw Harmony walking up, her arm linked with Cory, wearing a cream colored dress with a slit going up the thigh and her hair down around her shoulders. Sugar looked back at Quinn then Cory watching him tuck a hotel room key in his pocket. Oh, that made sense. Once all the parents were seated, Santana had decided to take the pictures though Quinn was the professional. **

**"Okay, now Sugar and Harmony take a picture."**

**Harmony shook her head, "No." **

**"Not happening mami."**

**"Take the damn picture!" **

** Santana, along with everyone else, was sick of the whole Harmony and Sugar fight. The girls stood beside each other while Santana walked up posing them, putting Harmony's arms around Sugar's shoulders and Sugar's arms around her waist pulling Harmony close by instinct. They looked at one another intently as Santana snapped the picture. **

**Quinn stared, "No one ever forgets. Ever." **

**0000**

** Prom was what everyone expected, Heather had decided on a unicorn theme and it was amazing. She was huge stuffed unicorns everywhere, clouds, little castles, and rainbows. Everyone had been dancing with each other all night and every slow dance, Harmony watching over Cory's shoulder at Raine and Sugar looking at only each other as if they were in love, by the crowning Harmony was glad they had stopped being attached at the hip. **

**"And your prom king is..." The principle opened the envelope, "Cory Monchele." **

** Cory threw his arms up and ran on to the stage as Sugar clapped and cheered for him, she always liked Cory. He was a nice guy, goofy, and tall. **

**"And your queen.." **

**Sugar walked up behind Harmony, "Congratulations." **

**"RAINE EVANS!" **

** Raine snarled but grinned as she went to the stage, she hated Cory but she was queen, something else she could beat Harmony at. Harmony's face dropped as she ran out the gym. Sugar turned and followed her quickly, running to the second floor bathroom. **

**Harmony looked in the mirror, "Why do we always meet here?" **

**"I don't know. Something always bring us here." **

**"Maybe it's destiny." Harmony shrugged.**

**Sugar stared at her, "Are you getting a room with Cory?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"To stay the night?"**

**"Yes." **

**Sugar frowned, "Why?" **

**"That's what we do on prom night, he didn't get scouted, and I want to make him feel special."**

** Sugar stared at her and gripped the sink letting out a scoff. **

**"You are so much more than that Harmony. Yeah, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen, but you are so much more. You deserve more than Cory Monchele grunting on top of you in a cheap hotel covered in sweat." **

**"You did this."**

**"What?" **

**"You, ruined my life. You started to ignore me and Cory showed so much interest..."**

**"You can't..."**

** Harmony slapped her then started to cry, Sugar just stood there grabbing a paper towel, wetting it, and then started to wipe off Harmony's face. **

**"I'm so sorry Sugar." **

**"Shh, it's okay." Sugar leaned in kissing her softly, "It's okay." **

**"I love you."**

**"I know. But until you can say it without jealousy or anger attached...do me a favor, let me go." **

**Harmony wrapped her arms around her waist, "Please don' t make me. I'm just not ready for this..." **

** Sugar held her, kissing the top of her head as she pulled herself out of Harmony's grip. She took off her jacket putting it around Harmony's shoulders before walking out. **

**0000**

** Sugar walked into the tattoo shop and grabbed a chair pulling it up to the other side of Coty, watching Quinn add another tattoo. **

**"Hey Sweetie. Why the long face?"**

**"Hey Coty..." **

** Coty was actually 25 years old, which Sugar just learned but she figured it made sense because Quinn treated her like a kid. But Quinn treated everyone like a child, but whatever. **

**"What happened? Where is my daughter?"**

**Sugar shrugged, "At prom having the time of her life." **

**"Damn, who smacked the shit out of you?" **

**Quinn glared, "Shut up Coty." She looked at Sugar's face, "Tell me what happened, I have ice in the back." **

** Sugar walked to the back filling a wash cloth with ice and put it against her face as she told the story from the beginning when she first walked into the prom to the bathroom to the slap to now. She sat down staring at the tattoo being added to Coty's leg. **

**"That looks great." **

**"Thanks kid, Quinn you should let me take Sugar out I won't slap her." **

**Quinn smacked her knee, "No, I told you before. No." **

**"She's hot."**

**"Coty, I will stab you down to the bone." **

** Coty rolled her eyes but stopped talking because she knew that Quinn would actually try to do it. **

**"You didn't listen to me Sugar." **

**"What?" **

**"I told you, a few years ago in this very same spot, don't join glee club and forget her. What do you do? You join glee club."**

**"That was for Raine."**

**"Her "mortal diva enemy" and then you joined the soccer team."**

**"I love soccer." **

**"You joined when they decided to put cheerleaders with the soccer games."**

**"Then you sneaked into our house to cuddle with her, every night for two weeks."**

**"Uh..."**

**Quinn nodded, "Yeah, I check in on my baby girl every night, three times a night. Every single night." **

**"Oh..."**

**"Yeah, you two don't listen to anyone. Harmony is too head strong to believe that she could wrong. And you just keep going back for more abuse. Stop it."**

**"But Quinn." **

**Quinn looked up, "I. Said. Stop." **

** Sugar frowned and looked down trying not to cry. She was so scared. **

**"It hurts, deep down in here." **

**Quinn nodded, "I know it does, I know. Same thing happened to Britts. There is nothing wrong with being scared, there is nothing wrong with pain." **

** Quinn stood up and walked to the back and Coty looked at Sugar. **

**"Can I give you some advice? I'm closer to your age."**

**Sugar nodded, "I'm willing to try anything." **

**"Maybe you wanna be with Harmony so bad that you're willing to put up with all this, but maybe it's not worth it right now. Drizzle loves you..."**

**"Raine."**

**"Right, Raine loves you and you have to feel something for her. You can't force it now because you want it. It's like trying to get hard when clearly you've drunk way too much."**

**Sugar stared at her, "That actually made sense." **

** She stood up and walked out the shop as soon as Quinn came back and looked at Coty, quirking an eyebrow. **

**"Where did she go?" **

**Coty smiled, "To get an erection." **

**00000**

**AN: Any request? **


	7. Daddy's shotgun

**Title: And so it begins**

**Summary: Senior year is here and the Pezberry that never happened has begun. **

**00000**

**"You are not gonna just ignore me." **

** Slam. Quinn looked up and watched Sugar follow Harmony up the steps, getting the silent treatment of her life. Quinn looked back down at her laptop screen, finishing her latest novel. Lucy laid beside her, holding her puppy and watching some cartoon musical and Charlie was at her own "laptop", a typewriter with laptop painted on it, copying every movement that Quinn made. **

**"That's mommy."**

**Quinn looked up at the cartoon character smiled, "Yep, she's playing Belle."**

**"Mommy."**

** Rachel had taken a lot more voice over work in remakes or new Disney cartoons. She only agreed because they wanted to go back to old style of drawing like with 'Lion King'. **

**"Fuck you Lopez!" **

**"You have!" **

** Slam. Quinn looked panicked as she looked at the little girls, over time Quinn had gotten a little sorry for being so open with her language because Harmony cursed like a sailor and the little ones were picking it up. It was a damn mess. **

**"Okay, go in the backyard and play with the dog. Go."**

** The girls got up and went outside with the puppy without giving it a second thought. Quinn stood and walked up the steps standing outside of Harmony's door and put her ear against it. **

**"Then why the hell was she over there?" **

**"We were just talking! You talk to Cory all the time."**

**"I never FUCKED Cory."**

** Quinn smiled, she was relieved that it never happened. She opened the door and looked at the two girls, Harmony with her arms crossed and Sugar glaring out the window, the memories just started to flood in. **

**"Sugar, go home."**

**"We're just talking."**

**"Not a suggestion kiddo. You don't have a choice." **

**Sugar stared, "Dude, are you kicking me out."**

**"To put it bluntly, yes. Santana is waiting for you." Quinn showed her phone, "Home."**

** Sugar frowned and walked out the room, Quinn sat down in the bed looking at Harmony with an eyebrow perfectly arched. Harmony glared at her and crossed her arms over her chest. **

**"What do you want?"**

**"Well, first off, when did you get sexually active? And secondly, I am so happy you didn't sleep with Cory." **

**She rolled her eyes, "Well so am I. And like a month ago, with Sugar. What do you want?" **

**"What are you fighting about now?" **

**"Why do you care?" **

**Quinn shrugged, "I'm your mom. I care about you. I listen to you. And even if I give Sugar the best advice in the world I'm still here for you first. You just never come to me."**

**"Why do I have to come to you? I'm a kid, why can't you come to me?" **

**Quinn crossed her arms, "The first time I did you screamed at me for invading your privacy and the second time for telling you to suck it up."**

**"It was rude." **

**"You remind me so much of Rachel that some times I want to smack you." **

**"Quinn."**

** Quinn cringed and looked at Rachel, standing at the door with her hands on her hips. **

**"Go play with the kids." **

**"What did I do?" **

**"You can't threaten to smack our child."**

**"I threaten to smack everyone." **

**"Because she's like me." **

**Quinn stood, "Well...in my defense...yes."**

**"Out." **

** Quinn saluted, walking out the room, leaving them alone. She hoped that Santana was having better luck. **

******0000**

** Santana and Sugar sat on the couch watching TV, eating cereal. **

**Santana looked at her, "What's going on with you and Raine?"**

**"Nothing." **

**"You pissed off Harmony for nothing."**

**"We were talking."**

**"Talking?" **

**Sugar sighed, "About doing a duet. It's nothing. No big deal." **

**"Are you stupid?" **

**"What?" **

**Santana put the bowl down, "Are you kidding me? Harmony is a show tune freak in a cheer leading skirt and you pick the second biggest show tune freak in a cheer leading skirt to sing with. Stupid."**

**"Mami..."**

**"Stupid." **

**"Santana!" **

** Santana looked over at Brittany and stared down standing up to leave the house. **

******0000**

** Rachel stared at Harmony, frowning as the story went on. A similar scene had played for her in her bedroom with Quinn yelling at her for singing 'So Emotional' with Santana and be so suggestive about it. She remembered Quinn sitting in her wheelchair and just screaming that was probably the most common thing between Harmony and Quinn. They lacked communication skills when they got angry, as soon as they were frustrated or pissed they immediately jumped to angry. Claiming it to be the most logical choice. **

**"Harmony, breathe." **

**"What?" **

**"I need you to breathe. Listen to me, I understand that you're mad but what did she do?" **

**"She's singing some stupid old song with Raine. A love song. " **

**"Oh?" **

**"Yes and it's some stupid song that's all...just stupid."**

**Rachel stared, "You are so articulate. Just like your mother. Now, let me tell you a story." **

** Harmony put her head in Rachel's lap and Rachel started playing with her hair. **

**"Once, I sung 'So Emotional' by..."**

**"Whitney Houston, I know."**

**"Of course you do, with Santana. And Quinn lost it. After the song she pretty much told me to go to hell. We argued for days about it, I did not see the big deal. You see, I only find it fit to match vocals with mine, no matter the song." **

**"Logically." **

**Rachel smirks down at her, "And isn't it perfectly logical that Sugar would make the same choice?" **

**"MY VOICE IS BETTER THAN HERS!" **

** Harmony jumped up and ran into the bathroom slamming the door and locked it. Quinn walked up leaning in the door frame, her perfect eyebrow raised. **

**"Looks familiar." **

**"Shut up Quinn." **

**"But wife..."**

**"I'll divorce you if you keep going." **

******0000**

**"Sugar, why are you acting like this?" **

**"Like what? Mama, I didn't do this." **

**"You and Harmony argued last night and suddenly you wanna sing 'Not Over You' with Raine? You're being a spiteful child." **

**Sugar glared, "But..."**

**"In high school Santana and Rachel did the same thing, I was mad at Santana and she decided to agree to sing a song with Rachel. And they decided to be as awesome as possible. Santana got dumped and Rachel got yelled at." **

** Sugar glared and stood up going to her room, slamming the door. Santana walked in and sat beside Brittany, kissing her on the cheek. **

**"You know what? I think we should've let Quinn handle this one." **

**"Go play with Petey." **

**"But Britt..."**

**"Baby, I love you, I always have, but you and Quinn think you give great advice. But you don't. You and Rachel give Harmony horrible advice about Sugar and same goes for Quinn and Sugar." **

**"What about you?" **

**"I have Petey and Kitty. Which you or Quinn won't touch." **

******0000**

** The next Monday Quinn sat in the den with Lucy in her lap sucking her thumb and watching another Disney movie. **

**"That's mommy." **

**"Sure is baby." **

** The front door was thrown on it and Sugar walked in carrying Harmony, Harmony's legs wrapped tightly around her waist. Quinn quickly covered Lucy's eyes. **

**"Hey!" **

** Sugar put Harmony down and they jumped apart. **

**"Go make Lucy an ice cream Sunday, don't tell mom." **

** Harmony blushes and walks over taking Lucy by the hand leading her into the kitchen. Quinn looks at Sugar and puts a hand on her shoulder walking outside the door. She closed the door behind her and stood on the porch looking at her. **

**"First, you deflowered my baby girl and you're lucky I'm not going to fucking kill you." Quinn growled. "Second, if you ever come in here carrying her like that again and I see it, I will shoot you with my daddy's shotgun that I keep in the closet, and finally, I'm glad you guys made up." **

** Quinn walked into the house and Sugar followed, gulping, pushing her hair back out of her face. Lucy was sitting in the couch licking her ice cream cone as Harmony walked up kissing her on the cheek and moved to her ear. **

**"Come show me how sorry you are..." She looked up the steps when she heard a drill. **

** Harmony ran up the steps and Sugar went and sat beside Lucy looking at the TV. **

**"MOTHER! YOU CAN'T TAKE MY DOOR!" **

**Sugar looked at Lucy, "Tell Harms I'll see her later." **

**"Kay." **

******0000**

**AN: Any prompts? **


End file.
